


Close to Home

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cuddles, Danny's having a rough few days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Smut, Soft Kisses, Steve to the rescue, Top Steve McGarrett, case related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: When one of their cases hits close to home for Danny, he retreats and distances himself from his family. Steve is there when Danny is ready to unwind, but it's not how Steve imagined it would be. Still, Steve takes care of Danny, giving him what he needs in more ways than one, and he holds him close, helping him recover and heal emotionally.





	Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've been wanting to write McDanno smut for a while and then angsty smut took the prize. This case is made up, it's not related to any that we've seen on the show. Steve and Danny taking care of each other in every way makes me so weak. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

It had been a rough case for the team.

A single dad who owned a small grocery store, trying to get by and support his two kids. He had two boys, the older one around the same age as Grace and the younger one a little older than little Charlie.

Danny will never forget them.

He was the one who offered to break the news to the worried boys, the older one had wrapped his arms tightly around his younger brother, whose cheeks had been stained with tears that just kept flowing. They had a feeling what had happened, Steve had kept them outside the store where Danny had waited for them to come home from school. He knew when school got out, and from the look of the apartment above the grocery store, Five-0 gathered that their victim and his sons lived there.

The last thing Danny wanted was for those boys to see their father like that, and have that image burned into their memories forever. No, he wanted their last image of their father to be of him radiant, alive, standing strong. 

Child Protective Services were quickly able to locate the boys’ aunt on the Island, their father’s sister, and she was on her way when Danny asked the boys to stay with the officer while he went and gathered the stuff they’d need. He didn't want them anywhere near the house or the store yet.

The older boy tried to argue with Danny, telling him that he could do it and that he knew where everything was. Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, looked him straight in the eyes and told him that his brother needed him by his side, and that was more important than going into the house to gather clothes. Reluctantly, the boy told Danny where everything was.

It was pretty simple. The boys shared a room and a closet, each of them getting their own side. Danny found his way around pretty easy and gathered everything he could think of that they’d need in two backpacks. On his way out, however, his eyes caught the many different photos and drawings hanging on the walls of the small apartment. Pictures of the small family at various ages, drawings undoubtedly done by the boys. It reminded Danny a lot of his and Steve’s home. And that thought did nothing but widen the hot pit in the detective’s stomach. 

The boys’ aunt had arrived by the time Danny was done. He handed them the bags and the older boy extended his hand to Danny. Danny shook it, telling him to be strong, for his own sake and his brother’s. 

Steve was waiting for Danny in the Camaro, and Danny’s eyes never left the boys who were now being tightly embraced by their aunt. An image that would be plastered in Danny’s mind forever. 

“You doing okay?” Steve’s voice had cut through the haze.

Danny’s sigh was all the answer Steve needed. Without another word, Steve reached out, taking Danny’s hand into his own and giving it a squeeze. 

Danny didn’t pull away. He held onto Steve’s hand for dear life. 

Steve’s sight followed Danny’s, and the boys and their aunt were now walking away, towards her car.

“Just tell me when you’re ready,” Steve whispered. 

Danny cleared his throat and a few moments later, he nodded. 

Steve didn’t let go of Danny’s hand the entire ride back to the Palace. Danny was quiet, staring out the window, and Steve knew exactly what was running through his boyfriend’s head. Even without his words, Danny Williams is still pretty expressive. 

Once they parked the car and got to the office, Danny walked straight into his without saying a word to Steve. Steve was tempted to follow him but he decided against it, knowing that his partner needed time and that Danny would go to Steve when he was ready. So Steve held his breath and crossed his fingers.

And now, four days after they saw the two boys and their aunt drive away, their lives never to be the same again, the case was closed. And Danny still hadn’t approached Steve to talk about it.

“Ready to head out?” Steve asks when he pushes the glass door of Danny’s office.

“Can you, uh, can you pick the kids up from school and take them home? There’s something I gotta do,” Danny replies.

“Yeah, sure,” Steve nods, stepping into the room and letting the door slide closed behind him. “You okay?”

Danny nods but doesn’t meet Steve’s eyes. “Yeah, it’s just a thing I need to take care of.”

Steve didn’t want to leave Danny alone after their last case, he could see what it was doing to his partner. Danny seemed smaller, quieter, like he crawled into his own shell and didn’t want to leave, a shell Steve didn’t know even existed. Of course Danny would try to pretend everything was fine when the kids were around, he’d smile and talk to them, play with Charlie and help Grace with her homework. He would even tuck them in and read Charlie stories when it was his night. 

But his smile never reached his eyes, their conversations were short, Danny replying with a few words here and there, he’d let Charlie do all the playing and he’d just barely participate, and Grace knew something was wrong, but she didn’t know what. The teenager would go to her dad, kiss his cheek and give him a hug. 

Steve knew what was happening, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, even if those boundaries were already all over the place anyway. He knew how much Danny needed his space and privacy sometimes, and Steve didn’t want to force Danny to talk about it. Yet he hated what it was doing to Danny, seeing him be so _not him_ was breaking Steve’s heart. He was torn between what his brain was telling him and what his heart needed. 

“Okay, take care and call me if you need me,” Steve turns to leave the office.

“Steve?”

Not really expecting Danny to reply, Steve faces him, surprise written on his features. 

“I might be a while so you guys can have dinner without me.”

Steve’s heart sinks. He doesn’t reply, he turns on his heels and heads out. 

*****

Danny had been gone for hours. As planned, Steve picked up the kids from school and they went home. He helped them both their homework and tucked in Charlie at his bedtime. Grace stayed up a little late after her brother but she was tired from a long day. Steve had just finished tucking her into bed when he tries Danny’s phone again. 

“This is Danny Williams, leave a message —”

“Fuck,” Steve curses. He’s been getting Danny’s voicemail for the past three hours. He should have asked where his boyfriend was going. It was no guarantee Danny would have told him but still, it would be better than pacing the living room, not knowing a damn thing. 

Steve opts to use the Camaro’s GPS to get a location. It doesn’t work, seems like Danny switched it off because he knew Steve would try to use it to locate him. God fucking damn it.

Thirty agonizing minutes later, Steve hears keys jingling in the front door. He’s on his feet in a heartbeat and he watches as the door is pushed open and a very much alive Danny walks through it. Steve doesn’t know whether to kiss him or punch him. Or both.

Steve doesn’t have much time to decide because after a moment or two of just staring at each other, Danny lets the door close and drops his keys on the table and suddenly Steve finds himself being grabbed by the front of his t-shirt and Danny is forcefully pushing him against the nearest wall. Danny wastes no time in assaulting Steve’s mouth with his own, hard and strong, and then he’s pulling at the strands of Steve’s hair, knowing the reaction he’s going to get and Danny uses the second it takes Steve to part his lips and moan to slide his tongue into the heat of Steve’s mouth.

And Steve is kissing him back while his brain is screaming _no, no, this isn’t right, no_ at him. Steve manages to pull back, breathing their fiery kiss and he pants against Danny’s skin.

“Danny,” Steve tries, but it’s low and shaky. 

Danny seems to be unbothered by Steve cutting their kiss short as he moves and latches his lips to Steve’s neck instead, sucking and licking at the skin there.

Steve has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning but he feels his traitorous cock already half hard in his pants. And Danny undoubtedly knows that because his thigh is pretty much glued to Steve’s groin and Steve too can feel Danny’s erection pressed against his own leg.

“Danny,” Steve says again, louder this time. “Stop.”

Danny hums but continues working his mouth. “That thing against my leg doesn’t want me to stop.”

This time, Steve pushes Danny’s shoulder, forcing the shorter man to take a step back. “No, Danny, _stop_.” 

“What?” Danny finally says, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

“Are you drunk?”

“Did you seriously just ask me that?” Danny spits. “I’m trying to get down on you and that’s what you ask me. What the _fuck_ , Steve?”

“Are you?” Steve doesn’t back down.

“No! I’m not fucking drunk.” 

“See, I wouldn’t know that because you’ve been gone all damn day and you didn’t pick up your phone once,” Steve accuses. 

“I told you there’s something I needed to take care of,” Danny defends. 

“And I let you, the least you could have done is answered your fucking phone so I wouldn’t think you’re dead,” Steve hisses. “At least so I could have answered our kids when they asked me where you were and if you were coming home before they went to sleep.” 

Danny closes his eyes, running a hand through his messy hair.

“I just…I needed to get some air, I needed to get away from everything. For a couple of hours. I didn’t even realize what time it was until I left to get here. My phone died when I was up there,” Danny explains.

Steve’s face softens. “You were at Diamond Head.” 

Danny nods, swallowing. “I was thinking and time rushed by.”

“This is about the case,” Steve says, not asking because he _knows_ it’s about the case. “Talk to me, Danny. I’ve been waiting for you to come to me about it but you never did.” 

Danny doesn’t deny it. “You’re already dealing with so much I didn’t want to add to that.”

“No, Danny, you go through anything, you come talk to me about it. I’ve seen what it’s been doing to you, and it’s been killing me. Aside from the kids, you’re the most important thing in my life, I don’t want you to go through any of that by yourself,” Steve expresses, walking closer to Danny and holding his face.

“Can we…talk about it later. Right now I need you, please, I need…” Danny trails off.

Understanding what Danny means, Steve nods. “Yeah, we can. I got you, babe, I got you.” He takes Danny’s hand and leads him up the stairs and into their bedroom, closing the door gently behind them.

They stand in the middle of the room by the foot of the bed, Danny taking off his shoes and socks and then moving to slide Steve’s t-shirt up and over his head. Danny runs his fingers over Steve’s well toned chest, his strong muscles and lean arms.

Steve closes the gap between them, once against holding Danny’s face and burying his finger in the blond hair while Danny holds onto Steve’s waist. Danny easily opens up to Steve’s lips, his tongue slipping in and swiping across Danny’s lips and the roof of his mouth. The electricity that jolts between them when their tongues graze each other goes straight to their once again hardening members and Danny lets out a throaty moan. 

“Let me take care of you,” Steve whispers when they come up for air as he begins to unbutton Danny’s shirt.

Danny nods, dropping his head against Steve’s shoulder. “All yours, babe.” He allows Steve to slide his shirt off his shoulders and lets it fall to the ground.

Steve runs his palms up and down Danny’s broad back, feeling the tense muscle under his touch. Danny breathes against Steve’s skin, his boyfriend’s touch already grounding him.

“Let it all go, Danny, don’t hold anything in, okay?”

Danny nods.

Steve moves his hand to Danny’s belt and then Danny’s hands are covering Steve’s, telling him to go quicker. “Slow down, Danny, we’ve got all the time in the world.”

Danny sighs but his hands go back to hold onto Steve’s shoulders. His pants and boxer briefs are pulled down in one swift motion, pooling at his feet and he steps out of them. Steve caresses Danny’s newly exposed skin, dipping his head to press kisses to Danny’s chest and shoulders and arms. He doesn’t miss how Danny’s cock stands attentively, but he decides to leave it untouched for now. 

He moves Danny towards their bed, until the detective is lying on his back and his body spread out for Steve. 

“Your pants are still on,” Danny remarks, looking at Steve.

Steve is fully naked a minute later, climbing onto the bed to straddle Danny’s thighs. They both simultaneously moan when their cocks brush against each other but Steve quickly lifts his body just as Danny was about to rub them together.

Danny groans.

“Slowly, Danny, slowly,” Steve reminds him.

Danny doesn’t have time to argue because Steve’s lips are on his and the SEAL is doing all kinds of stuff to Danny’s mouth that’s making him see stars. Steve takes Danny’s red and swollen bottom lip between his teeth and moves his tongue against it before moving his mouth to Danny’s sensitive nipple. 

A long moan escapes Danny as Steve gently sucks on the hard nub of flesh, using the pad of his thumb to stimulate the other. 

“Oh fuck,” Danny breathes, sliding his fingers into Steve’s hair. 

Steve smiles, enjoying the noises and reactions coming from his lover, and knowing that he’s the one responsible for them. He’s already rock hard it starting to be painful but he wants this to last as long as possible, long enough for Danny to release everything that’s been building up inside of him. 

Steve switches, giving Danny’s other nipple the same attention with his mouth. He then moves back up to kiss Danny, who happily accepts the invitation and while they’re kissing, he sneaks a hand between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Steve’s shaft and slowly strokes up. 

Steve breaks their kiss to let out a whimper. “God, Danny…”

“You feel so good and heavy in my hand, babe,” Danny murmurs and continues to stroke Steve.

“All yours,” Steve repeats Danny’s earlier words to him.

“Damn right,” Danny says before capturing Steve’s lips once again. 

Danny has to let go of Steve’s dick when the larger man pulls back, moving to place kisses down Danny’s chest and thighs. He nudges Danny’s legs further apart to brush his lips against Danny’s inner thighs, still not touching Danny’s enlarged dick. 

Danny’s cock twitches at the close attention. “Steve…please…”

“What do you want, Danny? Tell me.” 

“You, I want you, all of you, everything, please,” Danny says, desperation coating his voice.

“I’ll give you everything you need.”

And then finally, _finally_ Steve takes hold of Danny’s aching cock and sucks the head into his hot mouth, his tongue darting out to lick at the slit and he already tastes Danny’s pre-come.

Danny’s eyes roll back into his skill as his hold on Steve’s hair tightens.

Steve hollows the inside of his cheeks as he takes in more of Danny, his tongue working all around Danny as he goes. Steve’s dick is longer than Danny’s, but Danny’s is thicker than Steve’s and the commander absolutely relishes the way Danny’s cock is heavy on his tongue. He takes in all of Danny, making the detective squirm and let out a sob of pleasure under him and then Steve is bobbing his head up and down Danny’s length.

Danny can’t help but move his hip upwards in time with Steve’s mouth, pretty much fucking his mouth as he went. Steve lets his teeth slightly graze Danny’s sensitive shaft, not enough to be painful but enough for drive him even more mad. 

“Fuck, fuck,” is Danny’s response. 

Steve keeps working Danny’s cock with his talented mouth and tongue, using his other hand to fondle with Danny’s balls, rolling them around in his palm and applying pressure in time with his suction. 

“Fuck, Steve…I’m close,” Danny heaves. 

With those words, Steve pulls off Danny with a wet pop. “Not yet.” He kisses Danny once again, the Jersey man tasting himself on Steve’s tongue, and he yanks the nightstand drawer open and fishes out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Danny takes the condom and puts it back in the drawer, the action making Steve’s eyebrows draw in together.

“I don’t want it, can we…I need to feel you, Steve, I don’t want anything between us,” Danny says.

“I know we’re both clean, but are you sure?”

Danny nods without hesitation. 

“Okay,” Steve agrees, pressing his lips to Danny’s and then he’s working his way down his boyfriend’s body to end up between his legs. 

Steve grabs the lube and pops the lid, pouring the cold get on his fingers. He positions himself so he has a clear view of Danny’s face and starts massaging the tight ring of Danny’s entrance. Danny lets out a heavy moan at Steve’s movement and his breath hitches when Steve pushes his index finger inside. Steve’s finger moves slowly, until Danny takes it all and he stops, giving Danny a few moments to adjusts.

Danny nods.

Taking his assurance, Steve pulls out his finger and pushes it back inside again, faster. He bends it inside Danny making him groan. He adds another finger and starts scissoring Danny’s channel, getting him ready and stretching him out. Steve knows he found Danny’s prostate when Danny yelps.

“Oh God, fuck, yes, right there,” Danny mumbles.

Steve smiles, his fingers moving quicker and he adds a third finger, all work together. 

Danny grunts when Steve pulls his fingers out but he gets excited when he hears the lube opening again because he knows what’s coming next. Steve liberally slicks up his cock and aligns himself with Danny’s entrance. 

Before he pushes in, Steve extends his arm and holds onto Danny’s hand, intertwining their fingers against the mattress. And then Steve is slowly pushing into Danny, making Danny squeeze Steve’s hand as he moved. It takes all of Steve’s control not to thrust into Danny, knowing that even with his preparation, he’s still bigger than three fingers and he doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. 

Once Steve is buried in Danny to the hilt, he stops, allowing himself to catch his breath and giving Danny time to adjust. 

“You can move,” Danny nods.

Steve leans down and plants a kiss to Danny’s chest, right over his scar from the liver transplant that saved Steve’s life and pulls out only to push back inside with a little more force. 

Steve is loving everything that’s pouring out of Danny’s mouth, the small noises, his name, the moans, everything. He knows Danny needs this, and truth is, Steve needs it, too. 

Danny’s floating over cloud nine right about now, the feeling of being so full of Steve literally takes his breath away. He feels loved and comforted and cherished so much in moments like these, moments when they both let their walls crumble and become one, moments with so much transparency and vulnerability and it’s all built on trust. 

They quickly and easily find their rhythm, Steve angles himself so he hits Danny’s prostate in every dive. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Danny,” Steve purrs, feeling the tightens of Danny relax around him. “All mine, babe, all mine.”

Danny responds with another hearty whine. 

Steve continues pumping into Danny, picking up the pace, beads of sweats running down his back over his fevered skin.

“Steve, Steve, Steve…” Danny rambles, feeling his balls drawing up and his stomach tightening. “Fuck, fuck, Steve…I’m…I’m gonna come…”

Very close to his own release, Steve nods. “Come for me, Danny.”

Danny doesn’t need to be told twice, he lets it all go and sees stars as hot thick threads shoot out and color his stomach with Steve’s name on his lips. Steve continues moving in and out of Danny through his orgasm.

Seconds after Danny rides out his high, Steve feels it build up in his stomach.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve moans.

Understanding, Danny grabs Steve by his neck and pulls him down a passionate kiss and Steve squeezes his eyes and barely pulling back as he unloads inside Danny, their lips lightly touching. Steve drops his head to Danny’s chest as he rides it out, Danny running his fingers through Steve’s hair.

Once he catches his breath, Steve presses a tender kiss to Danny’s shoulder and on shaky arms, lifts himself and slides out of Danny. He falls on his side next to Danny, kissing his temple and they continue regulating their breaths together. Steve reaches for the floor, picking up the first item of clothing he finds and wipes down Danny’s stomach before throwing it back on the floor to deal with it later. 

Steve drapes his arm over Danny’s middle and pulls him in close.

“Love you, babe,” Danny whispers.

“I love you, too.”

They lie in silence for a few minutes and Steve thinks Danny has fallen asleep until he speaks.

“I kept thinking if it were me,” Danny says.

“Hm?”

“Their father, I kept thinking if that had happened to me. He’s a single dad, I guess it hit close to home.” 

“Oh Danny,” Steve tightens his hold on Danny. 

“I moved here and I knew no one and I kept thinking about what would happen to Grace if something happened to me, and it scared me every single day,” Danny continues. “And then I met you, and I knew it in my heart that you would look after my daughter, and now my son too, if anything happened to me.”

“Stop it, don’t talk like that. You’re here, you’re safe, we’re safe.”

“I know, I just…it’s all I’ve been thinking about. And that’s why I retreated, seeing those boys, and talking to them…it broke my heart,” Danny sniffs. 

“Danny, you never have to go through something like that alone. I get scared every day, too. You and those kids are my life. You can always talk to me,” Steve conveys.

Danny nods. “I’m sorry,” he turns and pushes his face into Steve’s neck.

Steve reassuringly runs his hand up and down Danny’s back. “You’re never alone, Danny, never.” 

Danny starts tracing one of Steve’s tattoos with the tip of his finger, a gesture he found out helped him relax. He has his boyfriend’s tattoos memorized by heart, but the familiar movement helps calm his heart. 

The case might have hit close to home for Danny, but right now, lying in Steve’s arms and their kids sound asleep down the hall, Danny _is_ home. 


End file.
